Breaking Bad the Return of Heisenberg
by Jamesbloodw
Summary: Jesse speeds off, saved from Jack's crew and Walt lies dying from a gunshot. Fade to black. Except the story doesn't end there. Walt is rushed to the hospital and Jesse finds himself in yet another mess in this sequel to the final episode.


Breaking Bad

The Return of Heisenberg

"Walter! Can you hear me! Stay with me Walter. Your gonna make it buddy." Walter White opens his eyes to see himself on a gurney being rushed through a hospital. "He's conscious! We need to get him into E.R. Stat." They rush him quickly into the emergency room and begin operating. They work on removing the gun shot wounds and keeping his vitals stable. A police officer barges into the room. "What are yall doing!? Do you know who this man is? What he's done? He deserves to die." "Nurse! Get this officer out of here!" Walter glares at the man who has to be pulled away by two large orderlies.  
The officer is thrown into the waiting room that is now filled with the entire police force including several of hank's former partners in the DEA. The officer shouts back at the orderlies who carried him out and turns to his fellow officers. One of them asks. "So, did you see him? Is it him?" The officer kicks the door and grunts. "Yea I saw him. It's Heisenberg alright."  
A few hours later and hundreds of miles away. Jesse Pinkman is driving frantically down the road. His eyes are heavy. His throat is sore from the screaming. He struggles to keep the car on the road and nearly avoids colliding with a semi truck. Then the car sputters slowly, creeping to the side of the road. Out of gas. Jesse sits their, head against the steering wheel, unable to comprehend all that has transpired that night. Thinking of the two girls he has lost and the hole he had to live in for months.  
Mr. White had comeback and freed him. He thought that he was going to kill him after hank was gunned down but once again his former teacher had surprised him. He hated Mr. White more than anything for his betrayal but at the same time, he always felt a deep friendship with him. Despite all of the fighting, name calling, and backstabbing. He knew his teacher had always in some strange way cared for him. He then quickly pushed this thought out of mind.  
"What am I thinking? It's because of Mr. White that all of this happened to begin with." Jessie throws the door open and opens the trunk looking for a gas can. In its place he finds the 50 caliber machine gun and hundreds of empty shell casings. "Whoa!" He reaches down and picks up a casing. "That's a big bullet." Just then lights flash behind him. He turns around to see a patrol car pull up and park behind him. Thinking quick Jessie slammed down the truck and leaned up against it.

The officer steps out of the car shinning his flashlight onto Jesse. "Good morning. How are you doing sir." Jesse trying to think fast answers. "Good, good, everything is all good here officer."

"Just thought you'd go out for a nice drive ?"

"Oh, no, No I'm just Heading back from my girlfriends house. I decided to leave cause her, ugh, parents got home earlier. You know what I mean?" The Officer stares at Jesse looking him up and down. "So what's going on with the car then?" "Oh, the car! Yea, It ran out of gas. I was looking for a gas can but I guess I forgot it at home." The Officer shines the light onto the beat up looking trunk of the car then back up onto Jesse. "Well, Alright then. I can give you a ride to a gas station. Get in I got a gas can in the back here you can use.

Jesse looks on in disbelief. "Really? You'll uh, you'll take me?" "Yeah, It's not too far away. Hop in." Jesse walks over to the car and gets into the passenger seat. He looks at the shotgun held in by lock and key and the computer monitor attached to the dash.. "That's cool. Can you watch YouTube on that?" The cop gives a sideways look at Jessie."Uh, no, sorry." The officer then reaches his hand over to Jesse. "The name's Bud Walker but most people call me deputy Bud." Jessie hesitantly shakes his hand. "I'm Jesse, Jack,son ." The officer stares blankly. "Jesse Jackson?" "Uh, yea." Jesse looks at the floor board embarrassed by his own stupidity. The officer closes the door "Okay, Well nice to meet you Jesse Jackson. Don't worry, I'll get ya all taken care of" He starts the engine and together they drive away down the dark highway.

Back at the hospital. Walt's surgery is finished. He is being kept in a secured room handcuffed to a bed facing a large television mounted to the wall. He turn to the door seeing a mass of police officers glaring hatefully at him. Walter glares back at them then turns his head to the other side looking at the heart monitor. Then down at his chest. He reaches down under the covers feeling the bullet holes and sighs a relief. "I'm still here. I'm still here." He repeats this to himself over and over before he noticed the T.V.

His face was on the screen, underneath the words. "Heisenberg caught." Walt's eyes glazed over and he started to sob uncontrollably. He started mumbling incoherently to himself and try to piece together any possible way to get out of the situation. Suddenly a knock came at the door. The doctor walks in having to push aside several eager looking officers. "Excuse me! I need through here. Let me do my job please! Thank you!" He shuts and locks the door behind him and turns to Walt. " Hi, How are you feeling? I'm just here to give you a quick check up after the surgery, make sure your feeling alright." "Why should you bother!" a cop screams through the glass.

"The doctor turns angrily to the door. "Excuse me! Will you please! I have to do this." The officer spits on the window and walks away. "I'm sorry about that Mr. White as you have probably figured out. You're not exactly our most popular patient at the moment. So, how are you feeling?" Walt turns away and stares out the window to his side quietly. "Okay then, I guess your not much for talking." The doctor checks his monitors and vitals. "Well, from the looks of it you should be doing better. Oh yea I got something for you." The doctor pulls up a plastic bag laying it next to him.

"Some of your belongings have been brought to you by your family. I'm sorry but we had to destroy some of your clothes to get to the wounds." Once again Walt is silently staring away not making a sound. "Well, Mr. White, I'll be here if you need me. Just press that button over," Walt interrupts. "What do you care. I'm a drug lord that got a D.E.A agent killed.." He sighs loudly and whispers. "They will kill me before I make it into a courtroom. The doctor grimaces and walks to the door before looking back. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen Mr. White." He steps out the door and locks it from the outside.

Walt rolls back over looking at the bag. The doctor said his family got him his clothes. His family hates him and it seemed unlikely they would still have anything of his laying around with them. He pulls up the bag and starts rummaging through the clothes. A plaid blue and white t-shirt, a pair of khaki pants and one thing that stood out. Something not like the other items. A black hat. It looked like the same black hat he had before, but how did it get here? Now he knew something wasn't quite right.

Walt flips over the hat and finds a note inside along with some keys. The note said. "Mr. White, use the keys to uncuff yourself and put on the clothes. At three o'clock there will be a signal. At that point head out the door to your left and continue on to the cafeteria. I will be waiting in the kitchen for you sincerely. P.G. Walt rips up the paper and throws it down into the bag. He looks menacingly at the hat and slowly places it on his head. As if he had become a whole other person, his thinking and personality shifted. He felt ruthless and powerful. He was not done yet, not by a long shot.


End file.
